Now I Know
by southernme
Summary: Trish and John are getting married.But is her heart really with him?Or is it with someone named Edge?Request by The Cerebral Phenom.ONE-SHOT.


**A/N=Hey guys!Another one-shot. I probably post another two .**

**I don't own anything.**

It was another typical Saturday night where any soon-to-be-married people would be having their bachelor party before getting hooked the next day. Same goes to the hot boy in the town John Cena and his fiancée Trish Stratus. Instead of having separate bachelor parties, they held it at the same time and at the same place.

Trish looked up at her fiancée gyrating and dancing playfully with his friends no matter men or women, causing other girls in the club to whistle and scream out loud. That makes her chuckled a bit while sipping her drink. She didn't mind when John flirted with them since deep in her heart she knew that John loved her only and no one else. She also loved him but there's something that seems to caught her heart more than him. Soon after, John suddenly appeared in front of her, asking her to dance with him, which she quickly obeyed. The two lovebirds danced rhythmically to the music and all the audiences couldn't help but to feel happy for the soon-to-be husband and wife, even all the girls that admired him and the guys who adored her did too.

After for about half an hour, Trish went back to her seat, all exhausted while John was still all hyped up like a kid. While sipping her drinks, she accidentally caught someone in her gaze. She certainly could recognized that shoulder length blonde hair amidst the lighting in the club. He gave her a weak smile, along with a small gesture of wave. She waved back and her mind suddenly set to the date where she told that guy, her best-friend right back in Canada, Adam Copeland or nicknamed Edge about John proposing her to get marry.

"_You what? You said yes?", he yelled. Confused, she answered him back, "Of course I said yes. Why does that seems to be a problem to you. You're not happy for me?". "Well, guess what? Yes! It is a problem. You shouldn't even be with him. All he does was staying at this stupid town of his, stupidly hanging out at night and do his stupid job in the morning and come back later at night and the cycle goes on. He's too... safe.. he's not an explorer... nor a risk taker. While you, Trish, you once said that you want someone who's like to travel everywhere, who would want to try different kind of jobs and that guy should be me. I love you, Trish. Ever since when we're back in Canada", he blurted out really fast, causing Trish to be dumbstruck. _

"_Excuse me?", she asked. "Don't play dumb, Trish. Yes, I love you and deep in your heart I know you did the same for me too. Even if you lied, I know you're in denial. I could see it just the way you looked at me, the way your heart raced when we touched and the lists goes on. But you did what? You're going to marry that dork, how perfect, Trish. It's just fucking perfect", he kept babbling and then stormed out of Trish's townhouse, leaving Trish alone, thinking to reconsider her real feelings since what he just said seems to have a little bit of truth in it. She found out that she have feelings towards him indeed. She lost in her world until a loud thud came from the side of the wall. No one was actually there so she assumed it's John's dog._

Trish came back from her flashback and got up from her seat, approaching Edge, who was on his way out. She grabbed his wrist and like what Edge said about three weeks ago was true, her heartbeat raced fast once their skins were in contact. "Edge...", she spoke. He turned around, giving her a smile which looked like a smirk, "Hey, I was just about to leave. What's up?". She released her grip, tucking her hairs behind her ear nervously, "So, you're coming to my wedding tomorrow?". "Nope", he answered at the simplest. "Why?", she asked. "I'm flying my way to Hawaii tomorrow at noon. I have an assignment there for a month, taking photos and sorts. Also, I could get myself a good surf and tan", he said and joked at the last sentence.

"Oh, that sounds really fun. Hope you enjoy your time there", she said although her expression went down. "Yeah, but it would be awesome if you could come along. Honeymoon, perhaps? I gotta go now, I need to pack my things up. By the way, congratulations, Trish. Tell it to that stupid Cena too", he said it insincerely. She punched him lightly on the shoulder, erupting laughters between them, then giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Just like that, he walked out while Trish got back in the arena.

The next day, fast forward to the wedding ceremony, John was now standing on the altar, waiting for his bride to come in once the organ starts to play the music. A while later, the sound of the organ could be heard and everyone in attendance were standing to respect the ceremony while trying to peek on the bride's appearance. Opposite the altar, came in Trish Stratus with a strapless white wedding dress that ends just after her feet. Nervously, she walked down the aisle with her father, with the crowds looking at her in awe.

John thought she looked smoking hot in her wedding dress and therefore, he could be more than proud to call her his wife after this ceremony ends. After Trish arrived at the altar, they both exchanged smiles to each other and then John gave the priest a sign for the ceremony to start. The priest babbled the same scripts in every weddings until it was time for the I dos. "Will you, John Cena, take Trish Stratus as your lawfully wedded wife?", the priest asked. "Hell yeah I do", John said out loud for which he received a look from the priest for using the word "hell". He continued, "And will you, Trish Stratus, take John Cena as you lawfully wedded husband?".

Trish looked down, biting her lips hesitantly. She then brought up her gaze to the attendees, the priest and lastly, John. Her stomach churned and she couldn't think of anything else other than Edge by that time. She loved John but she finally realised she love Edge even more. She was suddenly out of her distraction when the priest called out her name, "Miss Stratus? Is that an 'I do'?".

She took a deep breath and spoke up, "I'm sorry, John. I can't do this". The attendees gasped at her but John looked calm. "Then go!", he said. "I know you're mad but...What?", she was surprised when she saw John was not mad. "You heard me, sexy. Go!", he said it again but this time flashing his goofy grin. She was now all teary and at the same time blushed to be called sexy, "Wait! How do you know that I want to go?". "Called it the 'I-accidentally-heard-your-conversation-with-that-banana-faced-guy-twice-once-at-home-once-at-the-club' instinct", he winked.

Now the loud thud at the house makes sense to Trish but she's still unsatisfied, "So you're letting me go easily like that? Aren't you going to get mad and beat the hell out of Edge and me? Not to mention I humiliated you today". "Psh! Me, humiliated? No chance in hell. I maybe beat the bloody pulp out of him but you? Nah, I don't think so. Know why? My town has many hot and sexy girls to be my wife. Besides, who can't resist this once in a lifetime sexy hunk with a good old junk. Right, girls?", he explained, causing roars of women's voices blared in the church, causing Trish to laughed as John made an 'I told you' look.

She smiled and hugged him, "Thank you, John. Thank you so much. Once again, I'm sorry. I think I should run right now". She was about to get out but quickly stopped by John as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Trish, " You might need this. I heard there's only one flight to Hawaii this noon. And my dear, you only have about exactly one hour and thirty minutes to pack up quickly, so for the third time, go!". Trish wiped her left-over tears on her eyes, smearing her make-up in the process before taking the ticket from John. "Thank you", she mouthed and run towards the exit door. "Tell that banana-faced dude that Mr. Unrisky wants his ticket money back later", he yelled jokingly as he watched Trish ran out then sighing in defeat.

At another place, Edge was seen putting his luggage in his car to be brought at the airport. When he was about to close the car's back, he screamed in shock to see Trish in her wedding dress, hairs unorganised and make-up all smeared. He realised that she has a baggage with her. She quickly jumped to his arms and kissed him passionately for about couple of minutes. She broke the kiss and said, "You're right! I don't need him, I don't love him but I do when that person is you".

"Woah, you looked impatient to have your honeymoon, huh?", he joked. "Oh shut up and pack my things in your car, I'm coming with my love!", she declared. He smiled at his new nickname, "Okay fine, but you need some wipe on your face and change your clothes. I don't want to be seen with a ghost in the airport". She was about to punch him on the chest but he ducked and caught her lips with his instead and couldn't wait to get more of those later as he would spending time with his girl in Hawaii for a month.

**Review,please?Thank you. **


End file.
